


All I want for Christmas

by Ironwingedhawk



Series: A Place for Two [7]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Thank you @Casy_Dee for betaing as always, you are the best <3Happy Holidays to everybody.





	All I want for Christmas

Colleen was sure, that she had never seen a Christmas tree this big in her life.

She wasn’t sure what to think of it, really.

“Danny?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you serious?”

“You don’t like the tree.”

“This isn’t a tree,” she laughed, “this is a monster.”

“It’s not that big.”

“It is. How did you even decorate this thing?”

Danny shrugged, “Ladders exist.”

“We would need an elephant,” Colleen laughed.

“An elephant.”

“To step on top of it.”

“I’m pretty sure ladders are as high as an elephant.”

“Maybe you have a point right there.”

Danny smiled and pulled his girlfriend closer, “So do you want me to take it back? Because I totally can, it’s no big deal.”

“I like it, it’s just,” Colleen gestured.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“I mean good. Although I kinda wish I had known before.”

“What?”

“That I would come home on Christmas to half a forest in our living room.”

Danny grinned, “You insisted on going to work this morning.”

“It was a gift for kids, the free lesson…”

“I know… I was just kidding.”

Danny waited a moment, “You know that, right?”

“Of course, I do.”

“Good.”

Colleen reached inside of her bag, “You are the best boyfriend.”

“Aww… you too… the best girlfriend I mean…”

“Which is why I brought you this,” Colleen pulled a small package out of her bag.

Danny reached for it and she smacked his hands away.

“What?”

“Not yet.”

“Well, as you can see, I have already put your presents there.”

“Yeah… these are… a lot.”

“Thank you.”

“This wasn’t a... never mind.”

“You haven’t seen my best present yet.”

She grinned, “Well, doh, they are wrapped.”

“Nah, not, what I meant.”

“What then?”

“The kitchen.”

“What?”

“I mean, look in the kitchen, I prepared our meal.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Colleen laughed and strolled over towards their large luxurious kitchen. She was surprised that it wasn’t damaged by burns or whatever, and the meat, potatoes and vegetables actually looked edible. She was impressed by this.

“This looks really good.”

“I know,” Danny smiled proudly.

Colleen grinned, “Then we should sit down and have dinner before we open the presents. I mean  we can’t let this world wonder get cold.”

“Right.”

Colleen nodded and pulled some plates, glasses and dishes from their cupboards and placed them on their glass table. After that, she choose a wine from their shelf and poured each of them a good amount into the glasses. She wasn’t an expert, but hey.

“Looks good,” Danny said, as he set down the food.

“I have no idea,” Colleen smiled.

Danny grinned, “I know. But it looks promising.”

“Good. Chateu de--” Colleen shrugged at her rusty French.

“Fancy.”

“Everything’s here is fancy.”

“Does that make us fancy people?”

“We drink our milk from the carton Danny, we are not fancy.”

Danny laughed, “Right, but at least, we can have a fancy meal.”

“If it tastes as good as it looks…”

“Of course it does,” Danny fake gasped.

“We’ll see about that.”

“Challenge accepted.”

Colleen smiled at Danny as she sat down.

Danny grinned and handed her plate after plate.

“It also smells good,” Colleen remarked.

“I know.”

After she had put one of each on her plate, Colleen passed the food over to Danny.

He looked at her, “You like it?”

“I haven’t tried.”

“Right.”

Colleen took a bite, all while Danny stared at her.

“And?”

Colleen gestured at her mouth, she was still chewing.

Danny rolled his eyes, “Now?”

“Did you hire someone?”

“No,” he smiled proudly.

“Then we have discovered a new talent, right here.”

“Thank you.”

She grinned, “The Immortal Iron Fist, master cook.”

“Funny.”

“I know,” Colleen smiled and ate some of the vegetables.

“Like them too?”

“Yeah, this is delicious.”

“Good.”

“Do I want to know what is in there?”

“Everything is normal, don’t worry.”

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

After dinner they moved on to the presents. It was the part, Colleen had been most afraid of. She wasn’t sure if Danny even would like her present.

What did you gift a man who had everything?

On the other hand, watching the man being this excited made her forget her worries quickly, why should she be worried, if he was this happy?

“So, who starts?”

Colleen laughed, “You go ahead and unwrap your gifts first.”

Danny beamed from ear to ear, “I love you, babe.”

Colleen smiled softly, “I know,” at least, they could get her present being opened over now as soon as possible.

Danny slowly walked towards the tree and picked up his present, a small package wrapped in red and gold Christmas paper.

“It looks beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“Do I have to guess what’s in there?”

“Danny, you’re an adult.”

“Okay, okay.”

Colleen looked at her boyfriend, as he slowly started to unwrap the paper. He was surprisingly gentle and careful.

When Danny opened the small box, he looked confused but not disappointed.

“A stone?”

“It’s a dragon egg. I found it in a park, when I was a kid. I always imagined, that one day, a dragon would hatch from it.... but yeah, it’s a stone.”

Danny smiled, “That’s really cute.”

“It meant a lot to me and now... it also reminds me of you.”

“Actual dragon eggs are much taller.”

Colleen laughed, “Good to know”

“Thank you, now open yours. This is the most personal one, ”Danny handed her a small box, similar in size to the one, she had given her.

Carefully, Colleen opened the blue paper, which was inelegantly put around the box.

“It’s…” she took the small green object in her hand and held it.

“It feels… warm?”

“It’s a dragon’s scale.”

“A what?”

“From Shao Lao. I gathered it, after I defeated him.”

“It’s vibrating?”

“It’s the Chi. It kinda connects, when I am near.”

Colleen smiled, “It’s a piece of you…?”

“Kind of.”

“A Danny detector.”

“Yeah.”

Colleen smiled, “It’s beautiful.”

“I am so happy you like it.”

“What present do you want me to open next?”

Danny just stared out of the window.

“Danny?”

“It’s snowing.”

“It’s what?”

“Snow,” Danny jumped up and pulled Colleen after him, they hurried onto the rooftop terrace to stare over the city.

“It’s so beautiful.”

“It is.”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Colleen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @Casy_Dee for betaing as always, you are the best <3
> 
> Happy Holidays to everybody.


End file.
